refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowstone Expansion Classic
Rough Outline. Focus: Going to the Nether, and settling there. Residential: Housing Build 7-11 new houses page 73 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Apartments replace Houses at a 2:1 ratio Slum Housing replaces Houses at a 3:1 Ratio Slum Housing is the bare minimum requirements for living Each Slum Housing should have a 3x3 room that has a bed, a chest, and a means to cook food (preferably TiC Frying Pan) For each House that Slum Housing replaces, the local organized crime gangs gain 1 additional member. For every 10 Houses that Slum Housing replaces, the local organized crime gangs get 1 set of iron arms/armor. For every 50 Houses that Slum Housing replaces, the local organized crime gangs get 1 Diamond Sword, and another Bandit Camp with at least 4 Bandits appears between two of the Nation's cities. Nobility Another Baron/ess is moving to your City. Build another Baron/ess' Estate. See Gold City for details. a Count/ess is moving to your City. Their Estate must be surrounded by walls. They do not need room to expand. If they are promoted, they will have a new house built. Must have a Master Bedroom Must have at least 8 Guest Rooms Must have a Dining Room with seating for at least 20 people. Must have a Kitchen Must have a Library Must have a Garden (flower/bush or food--up to you) Must have Stables Must have at least 4 stalls (at least 2x1) Must have an enclosed paddock for riding the horses in. Build 2-5 additional rooms for the Count/ess. Must have at least 4 Watch Towers on the outskirts of their Estates. Must have bunking for at least 10 Guards Guards must have Leather Armor, Iron Weapons, and 4 Bows Guards live in Servants Quarters next to the other Servants. The Count/ess have a full set of Gold Arms and Armor. Servants: Servants all live near each other, away from the main areas of the house. Servants quarters are built according to Slum Housing standards, but do not count towards Criminals. Must have at least 2 Cooks Must have at least 3 Maids Must have at least 1 Butler Must have at least 1 Gardener Must have at least 1 Stable Boy. Nobles prefer to live near each other, away from the "commoners" page 74 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Commercial: Crime The Boss is lower on the totem pole than Mr. Big. Mr. Big's Estate must be surrounded by a Wall. Mr. Big's Estate must have at least 2 Watchtowers and 8 Guards (Guards count as Mr. Big's Watchmen). Mr. Big's personal guard is armed with Iron weapons, Leather Armor. Mr. Big's personal guard lives in rooms in Servant Quarters. Mr. Big's House must have a Master Bedroom and 6 Guest Rooms Mr. Big must have a Dining Room capable of entertaining 12 guests. Mr. Big must have a Maid that lives in Servant Quarters Mr. Big must have a Butler that lives in Servant Quarters. Mr. Big must have 3-5 additional rooms of your choice. Mr. Big is inspired by the King of the Hill episode "Soldier of Misfortune." Build 3 Restaurants as fronts for Mr. Big's criminal proceedings. Build 3 Slum Housing above each Restaurant for the Cook, Waitress/Waiter, and the Host/ess. All are part of Mr. Big's gang. Beneath each Restaurant is an armory/meeting place stocked with stone and wooden weapons. the secret room is hidden in the kitchen by a secret lever/pistons (sticky?) Build a Inn/Hotel as a front for The Boss's criminal activities At least 4 rooms for people to stay in (see Slum Housing for Inn/Hotel room guide). Inn/Hotel rooms do NOT count towards population Inn/Hotel guest rooms do NOT count towards criminals in and of themselves, despite being built to Slum Housing standards. Slum Housing for Hotel Manager and Housekeeping Both are part of The Boss's group. Room in the back for The Boss's cronies Doesn't need to be hidden. If the amount of criminals in a City ever exceeds the number of soldiers stationed there, the town goes into revolt, and declares their independence. If you decide to let the city remain independent, then it advances along with you, from whatever stage it was at, following the same requirements you did at that stage, and begin to build their own Outliers. you do not need to build a new Outlier to replace it if you lose one this way. If you decide to retake the city, you must burn down/destroy the houses of all the criminals, and 10% of everything else in collateral damage. Crime is reset to The Boss level. If you decide to raze the city to the ground, half of the criminals are killed, while the other criminals move to your capital. If it's your capital, they move to the next largest city. *Not really implemented--need to figure out how to do this right :D* If this page 75 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge is enough to push the Capital over, then A Civil War breaks out Bandits You can either upgrade the existing Bandit camp (x2 members, Leather Armor, Stone weapons), or build a new Bandit Camp between 2 other cities. Hotels Build 2 Inns or Hotels. Each must be capable of holding 7-12 Guests. Rooms are built according to the Slum Housing guidelines Inn/Hotel Guest Rooms do NOT Count towards population/criminals despite being built according to Slum Housing guidelines. Workers may live on property if you wish. Build a National Park Recommended to be outside of City Limits. Or you could do a Central Park kind of thing. Should have at least 1 of every kind of tree you have been able to breed/discover. Should have at least 1 of every kind of domestic animals you have bred (includes animals from Livestock, Kennels, Stables) Build a Picnic area Build a camping area Must have at least 6 Camping Sites Build a hiking path through/around the Park Agriculture Livestock, Kennels, Stables Breed 5 more of each kind of Livestock/pets/horses Pony Express does not serve the Nether Apiculture 2 new Bee Breeds 4 for Extra Bees Arboriculture 2 new Tree Breeds 4 for Extra Trees 12 food plants/Population in Outliers 15 food plants/Population in Capital 18 food plants/Population in Nether 20 Food plants/Population of Players Fortifications page 76 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Recruit new Soldiers Recruit 3-5 new Squads Hire new Leftenant if necessary Expand/build new Barracks as necessary. Outliers Overworld Outliers Expand current Outliers Build new Outlier Build Dirt Hovel in preparation for a new Outlier next Stage. The Nether When you are ready to expand, build a Nether Portal. It's recommended that the Portal is built in a defensible location, but also in an area that is accessible to most of your citizens. You're going to be launching a colonizing effort into the Nether. Nether Outlier It's recommended that your first Outlier in the Nether be a Fortifications Outlier. Of course, being in the Nether, it does have some special requirements All citizens traveling between buildings in the Nether must be safe from: Ghasts Zombie Pigmen Blazes Wither Skeletons Nether Mobs from Mods All Buildings must be built to the following standards: May not be built out of Anything Flammable Must be able to resist Ghast blasts If built underrack, these standards may be waived. Nether Residential Build 10-12 Nether Houses Nether Housing: Bedroom Kitchen Store Room 1 Additional Room to Taste Nether Apartments Bedroom Kitchen page 77 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Nether Slums Not Applicable. If large groups of people are needed, they're kept in the Overworld, not in a dangerous place like the Nether. Nether Nobility Some Scatterbrained Baron/ess decided to come along. Yay. Nether Baron/ess' Estate Entire Estate must be safe from all hostile Nether mobs Must have Master Bedroom Must have 1 Guest Bedroom Must have Dining Room with seating for 6 People Must have Kitchen Must have Library Must have 1-2 Additional Rooms to taste Must have bunking for 10 Additional Guards Guards are equipped with Iron Arms/Armor, Gold Helmet Guards bunk with the Servants The Nether Baron/ess have Iron Arms/Armor with a Gold Helmet Servants: Servants sleep in the same general area of the Estate, in rooms equivalent to Nether Apartments 1 Maid 1 Butler 1 Cook Nether Commercial Build Nether Nexus The Nether Nexus is the equivalent to City Hall in the Capital. Should have Mayor's Office Mayor should have a Secretary Should have Leftenants' Office Leftenants work 2 to an Office. Should have Logistics Office This person/people make sure that supplies that are needed get transferred between the Overworld and the Nether Colony(ies). Build Quartz Collector's Headquarters This is where the Quartz Collectors bring their Nether Quartz after going on harvesting expeditions. Build Glowstone Office This is the drop off point for the Glowstone collectors. Build Nether Brickery Should have several Furnaces for making Nether Bricks from Netherrack. Build Netherrestaurant page 78 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Should be able to seat 8+ people Build General Nether Store. Build Nether Livery Stable Must have at least 6 (2x1) stables. Build Hospital Must have at least 1 Bed for every 2 People in the Nether Colony, plus 2. Must have an Operating Room Build 1-3 Additional Community Buildings, keeping in mind that this is the Nether we're talking about. Nether Agriculture If playing with mods that have Nether Bees/Berries, then you should have Nether Bee hives and at least 4 Nether Berry bushes, trees of every kind you have discovered. If you don't, ignore this section entirely. Nether Fortifications The entire town must be surrounded by a 4-high wall of Ghast-resistant material. 3 full Squads must be stationed in the Nether, in addition to the Squads you recruited in the main Fortifications section All must be Regulars or Veterans--no Recruits allowed in the Nether. All must be outfitted with at least Stone Weaponry and full Iron Armor with Golden Helmets Bows are handed out at the rate of 1 Bow per 2 Soldiers 1 of the Squads must be a K9 squad. The Commandant remains in the Capital. 2 Leftenants are assigned to the Nether Outlier Both must be given Golden Helmets, to signify that they are Nether Leftenants. Nether Leftenants do not get Horses. build Barracks to house all the new soldiers. Leftenants sleep 2 to a room. Build Kennels to house the dogs Build an Armory for all the weapons/armor, and all the spare arms/armor/ammo. Build a Cafeteria for the men. The Nether Military Base should be built directly adjacent to the Nether Portal.